The present invention relates to a novel and useful radiator which is particularly useful to cool a vehicle engine.
A conventional radiator consists of a pair of tanks which are connected to intermediate vertical passages. In general the conventional vehicle radiator are either of a tubular type, consisting of a plurality of tubes to which thin metallic fins are soldered, or are of a cellular form. In the latter instance, cooling fluid passages and air interstices are constructed by soldering preformed sheets of thin material. Water passages are typically smaller in cross-sectional area in the cellular type than in the tubular type radiator. Baffles are also included to distribute water over the end portions of prior radiators to insure even distribution of water throughout a radiator core. In the past, most radiator parts have been made of metallic material such as steel, copper, brass, and the like, in order to employ the relatively high thermal conductivity of such materials. In addition, metallic materials are generally stronger than non-metallic materials.
Recent development in composites have produced materials which are candidates for non-metallic radiator structures. For example, carbon-fiber materials such as PAN pitch fibers, carbon/carbon fibers and the like have been developed. Prior attempts to construct vehicle radiators of such composites have failed due to the fact that carbon fibers are difficult to form into a particular structure possessing integrity.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,063, U.S. Patent Application 2002/0172897 and PCT Publication WO 98/03297 describe processes for fabrication of carbon-carbon materials and carbon containing materials which may be woven or formed into hybrid structures with metallic materials.
European Patent Application 0564651 describes use of a carbon-carbon composite material for a protective shield in a space module.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,838,346, 5,077,103, 5,766,691, 5,825,624, and 5,940,272 describe heat transferring devices for use in manufacturing systems which employ carbonaceous materials.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,542,471 and 6,267,175 show heat transfer elements having thermally conductive fibers which may be used as heat exchangers. The fibers may be composed of carbon containing materials such as carbon-carbon composites and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,581 and Patent Application 2001/047862 teach heat exchangers using composite material to form circulation channels. Such exchangers are normally of the plate and corrugation type construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,363 and United States Patent Application 2003/0056943 illustrate composite type heat exchangers using fins to form channels for the fluids involved.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,655,600 and 5,845,399 describe a parallel plate exchanger utilizing composite materials which are stacked on pins to form the requisite passageways to effect heat exchange of fluids.
Although many attempts have taken place, problems of porosity of carbon fiber materials and subsequent plate leakage has occurred under actual operating temperatures and pressures. Thus, heat exchangers of this type have been deemed as unreliable for use in vehicles.
A reliable radiator structure using carbon fiber material would be a notable advance in the mechanical arts.